1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for automatically identifying battery types. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to techniques for calibrating electronic devices to facilitate accurate identification of the types of batteries used with the electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Standard-sized batteries may be used to power a variety of electronic devices. For example, AA and/or AAA batteries may be used in devices such as cameras, toys, flashlights, peripheral devices, remote controls, and/or portable media players. Furthermore, such batteries may be rechargeable or non-rechargeable. For example, a digital camera may accept both rechargeable nickel cadmium (Ni—Cd) and/or nickel-metal-hydride (Ni-MH) AA batteries and non-rechargeable alkaline AA batteries.
On the other hand, rechargeable and non-rechargeable batteries may include electrical and chemical differences that affect the operation of electronic devices with the batteries. First, rechargeable batteries typically have a lower output voltage (e.g., 1.25 volts per cell) than non-rechargeable batteries (e.g., 1.5 volts per cell). Consequently, electronic devices intended for use with non-rechargeable batteries may not operate properly with lower-voltage rechargeable batteries. Along the same lines, voltage-based battery “gas gauges” in the electronic devices may convert measurements of the batteries' voltages to state of charge values using discharge curves for non-rechargeable batteries, resulting in inaccurate state of charge measurements during use of the electronic devices with rechargeable batteries.
Second, non-rechargeable batteries are generally not designed for use with battery chargers. Furthermore, attempts to recharge non-rechargeable batteries may cause ruptures of the batteries and/or leaks of hazardous substances from the batteries. For example, attempting to recharge an alkaline battery may cause potassium hydroxide to leak from the alkaline battery, which in turn may damage the circuitry of the battery charger and/or other electronic devices to which the alkaline battery is connected.
Hence, use of battery-powered electronic devices may be facilitated by correctly identifying the types of batteries connected to the electronic devices and configuring the electronic devices for use with the batteries.